Worth Every Chop
by carabear96
Summary: 2nd fanfic, SoMa, sorry about the mix up earlier, it is fixed now. Fluff, slightly OOC Soul


**Gonna try this again, special thanks to all of the patient people, and thanks to those who pm'd me to point it out. Hopefully this time it works.**

**Okay, so for whatever reason, the first fanfic I EVER published, was super dark and morbid. It was sad, but I defend it, because to me sadness is more of a reality, it's easier to believe tragedy than miracle, it's human nature. I'm not exactly a pessimist, that's just how I feel.**

**Any who, back to the point. I re-read it once it was published, and it made me depressed, so here I am, trying to churn out a happier story... Also thanks to those of you who favorited that story, it made my day, seriously. **

**Also, excuse the OOC Soul, it was all I could think of at the time. **

"Hey, Maka..." Soul gently nudged his meister's foot, trying to rouse her from sleep. Not that he minded her sleeping, heck, he could watch her sleep all day. The peaceful expression on her face, utterly lacking any anger, curiosity, or deep in thoughtfulness. The way her entire body relaxed, making it seem like she actually let her guard down around him, which was actually the truth. Yeah, he could watch her sleep forever.

But, if he continued to let her sleep in this uncomfortable position (feet in his lap, lower back against the arm rest, head lolled against back of the couch), not only would she be sore tomorrow, she might just deal him a few more Maka-Chops. You know, for letting her sleep in such an awkward position.

He stared at her a little longer and sighed, finally grabbing the book from her now loose grip and placing it on the table. He glanced at the cover as he did so, _The Scarlet Letter_.

Naturally, how very Maka, to be reading a book that old. Well it's better than a few weeks back, when she went on a Stephen King binge. He shuddered as he remembered getting up every morning, expecting bright-eyed, bushy-tailed Maka, and instead getting scared-out-of-her-wits, baggy eyed Maka. It hadn't been bad for just her, he hated seeing her suffer like that, but she wouldn't stop reading the damn books.

"Maka, come on get up." He tried once more to get her to wake up, this time poking her stomach. She still didn't budge. _Hmm, this could work out to my advantage. _He thought to himself.

He carefully lifted her feet out of his lap, trying his best not to disturb her. He then hooked his arm around her lower back, slipping the other beneath her knees. He then lifted her up and held her close to his chest, bridle style. She mumbled something and snuggled deep into his chest.

Yep, definitely working to his advantage.

He started to walk to her bedroom, luckily the door was open, so he wouldn't have to perform some acrobatic miracle of simultaneously opening the door and keeping his grip on Maka. He took the steps to her bed and set her down on top of the bed, he was sad to have to release the embrace, even if it was one-sided, so he held her a little longer. With yet another sigh, he began trying to disentangle his arms from her body, but she immediately hooked his arms around his torso and held him fast. She groaned incoherently and Soul again tried to get free.

"No, don't leave me. Elvis is gonna try to make me listen to an eternal concert.." She finally gargled out.

Soul's face split into an amused smirk as he recalled one of the short stories by King that Maka had recently read, and told him about. It seems as if she wasn't going to relinquish the hold she had on him anytime soon, so he might as well get comfy, right?

No, the Maka-Chops he would get in the morning would be countless.

But, maybe one night in her arms was worth it?

He looked back down at her, getting a pretty clear view of her face, considering that, due to the hold she had on him, their faces were mere inches apart. She looked so peaceful...

He finally gave in, and slipped into the bed with her, pulling a blanket up around them both.

He heard Maka sigh, and felt her snuggle her face deeper into his chest as her arms held him tighter to her.

Yeah, it could definitely be worth it.

**The Next Morning**

"SOUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? WITH ME?" Maka screeched.

"What does it look like woman? I'm snuggling!" Soul yelled back.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA CHOP!" She screamed, slamming a hardcover copy of _IT _down on Soul's head. And then twice more.

"Damn it, woman!" Soul yelled as he crawled out of her bead, holding his throbbing head. He retreated to his room and got into his own bed. Just as he was drifting off, a genuine smile crossed his face.

"Yep, definitely worth it." He whispered as he fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
